Zutara:Dream or Reality?
by nksnow
Summary: First story about basically Avatar and my take on Zutara. Hope you enjoy and post about what I can do to make it better! Sorry if I don't post for a day or two. I was probably doin something.
1. Chapter 1

I couldnt stand it any longer. She was in her room in this house. Alone. My head told me "no" shes younger, you don't know her feelings, what if she denies what u want? My heart told me differently. You know how she looks at you, have you seen those hips?, she's gentle but fierce when she needs to, she's loving an kind. She's beautiful and needs a man to hold her strong. I followed my heart into the room. I opened the door. She was siting there brushing her hair. She looked over slightly surprised but not completely.

"hi" she said "do u need something?"

"I want something if that's what you mean."

She stood up and I couldn't help but state at her perfect figure and skin that glistened in the candle light.

"well what is it?" she asked.

We were incredibly close now. I couldn't stop it so I closed in on her and soon we were kissing. It was a different kind if kiss. There was no innocence in this kiss. It was pure love and it could not be stopped. We found ourselves on the bed.

It was pure pleasure and then...

I woke up. A dream. It seemed so real and honestly good. I rolled over and looked at the door. A wonderful woman stood there in all of her beauty. She looked at me with longing eyes. The woman of my dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

The woman of my dreams stood there, fabulous as always. Only one thing puzzled me. Why now? Why was she here? It was only a dream right. The first time it was right. But now?

This was definatly real. As she walked over to my bedside it was all too real.

She sat down. She looked at me for a second.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep Zuko?" she asked me.

"I guess I do now," I said back.

She laughed slightly and even in the dark I could hear her mouth going upward to a smile.

"Well I guess now you're wondering what you happen to be talking about," she said. She looked at me and as I didn't respond she looked up and started again.

"Well, as I was walking by your room I happened to hear my name. I thought it was just coincidence. Then I heard it again. And again. You must have said my name ten times. Then you woke up and looked over at me," Katara said.

"Where yo dreaming about me?" she asked. She looked at me and I knew she wanted an answer. Now.

"Yes Katara I was dreaming about you," I answered.

"And what was happening?"

"Well probably what people would think is happening now if they walked in," I said. We had gotten extremely close in the last few minutes.

"Ahhh. Interesting. Because do you know why I was out of bed?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked a little too excitedly.

She giggled slightly. "I got out of bed because I had a similar dream. I thought instead of keeping it a dream..." she came closer to me. "Instead of keeping it a dream I thought we could make it reality." She was now inches from my face. Her sweet breath in my face.

She kissed me sweetly. Our first real kiss with each other.

This time I went in first. I kissed her again but this time with more passion. I moved my hand through her long brown hair. She put her soft hand on my face and laid down with me. At this moment I wouldn't have cared if someone had walked in. Neither of us were currently dating but I assumed that would change.

We finished kissing and she smiled at me. My view of her had changed.

She didn't leave after that. We fell asleep. When I woke she was on my chest sleeping peacefully.

At that moment I knew she was mine. All mine. And I'm pretty sure I was her's too.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up on my chest. She yawned and smiled at me. She was as gorgeous as ever.

It was amazing how she just came in. I mean I guess I knew that she always liked me but never like this.

"Good morning my love," I said.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Well I think I smell food so I would assume breakfast."

"Does that mean we have to get up?" she said while smuggling her face into my chest.

I laughed and said, "Yeah I guess."

"Ok." she said. "Just one more thing."

She looked at me and kissed me ever so lightly. "That's better," Katara said.

She got up and went quickly back to her room.

I couldn't help but just lay back and smile. Katara. Sweet innocent Katara was all mine! Well not like I owned her mine but you know what I mean.

I am sort of worried though. What about Sokka. And Aang. Sokka could get protective and he had reason to. And Aang might still have feelings for Katara. Even though they never officialy dated I knew he must still like her.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Zuko can I come in?" It was Sokka.

"Um yeah sure." I said.

He came in and looked at me. He didn't seem upset so I know Katara didn't tell him.

"Hey so Zuko. Last night I just happened to hear someone go down the hallway. So, I went to the door to see who it was. It was Katara. And she went in this room," he told me. "Do you just happen to know what happened last night with My Little Sister?"

Ok so he knows something is up and I was right about the protectiveness. I do know one thing though. If I want to date Katara, and if it works out to even marry her, I will have to be on Sokka's "OK" list.

"Ok Sokka. She did come in my room last night. She heard me say her name and she checked to see why. She came in, I woke up, and we talked." I told him.

"Is that all?" Sokka asked.

"Ok we may have kissed a little and she may have stayed here overnight but honestly nothing else happened."

My face must have told him I was saying the truth because he, smiled?

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just happy that my sister has a realtionship with a guy that will take care of her. You will take care of her right?"

"Of course Sokka! Why would I ever not take care of her?" I promised to him.

"Just remember that she's my sister, not a girl off the street. She has feelings too and..." He was cut off by Katara walking into the room and asking, "Sokka why are you in here? Are you trying to protect me because I don't need it." she said strongly. "I love Zuko and I don't need you in the way."

I was completely shocked at that. Katara just yelled at her brother to basically get out of her life. And she said she loved me..

"Katara, we can still be in a realtionship with Sokka in our lives and Sokka is allowed to care about you. He's still your brother."

"Yeah I know. I guess I was just protective of Sokka being protective. I'm sorry you guys."

"It's ok Katara. You guys should come to breakfast though." Sokka told us before leaving.

Katara went down to breakfast while I got dressed.

When I was going down to breakfast I met Aang in the hallway.

"Hey Aang can I talk to you?"

"Sure Zuko. What's up?" asked Aang.

"It's about Katara. Do you happen to still have feelings for her?"

"I mean sure but not emotionally or anything. I still care about her but not in a non brotherly way. Why?"

"I just wanted to know because, well, I have feelings for her and she does for me too and I didnt want to hurt you or her."

"Yeah no problem. I'm happy your together."

"Good. I didnt want you to feel uncomfortable." I told Aang.

"Thanks for that. No problem." Aang said as he walked toward the dinning hall.

That was easier than I thought. They just let it go, I thought to myself. Maybe this will all be ok...

"Ahhh!" I heard a woman scream. Katara!

"Zuko!" she yelled. "Help!"

I ran down into the kitchen to see her there. Oh my god. How? Why? Most importantly who?!


End file.
